MLP FIM Drabble Box
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the Drabble Box by Villain84, various plot bunnies, oneshots and drabbes that pop into my head about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Expect crossovers!
1. Kurata

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Based on the Drabble Box by Villain84!**

**Chapter 1: Kurata**

In a hideout in a concealed part of Equestria ponies were working. Various unicorns were pulling together their magic and knowledge onto this project.

The twin con ponies Flim & Flam were two of the main ponies who were working on the project.

"Those fools in the Apple Family will pay when we are done" laughed Flim.

"They helped us be run out of Ponyville as fools!" laughed Flam as well.

Another of these unicorns were "the Great and Powerful" Trixie Lulamoon. "Twilight Sparkle will pay for showing me up!" laughed Trixie.

On the table was what looked like a unicorn knight in dark armour with black gargoyle like wings coming out of its sides. It was a being created from the retrieved horn of King Sombra, the remains of Nightmare Moon when the Elements of Harmony was used to turn her back into Princess Luna and the remains of the infamous Tirek and the Rainbow of Darkness. The being was dubbed by the head of the project GizuAlicorn!"

Said head then walked into the room. It was a human with brown hair, glasses, yellow sweater, black pants and a lab white coat. He was known as Kurata the genocidal hater of Digimon.

Kurata smiled, when he was absorbed by the Digital World after being separated from Belphemon by Marcus Damon he was sent to Equestria. Hiding in the shadows he had begun on working creating GizuAlicorn using knowledge of the Gizumon he created.

It was designed to destroy ponies and then absorb their power and it would be the first of many. He was also getting to work to find a way to free Discord and merge with him just like he did with Belphemon. With Discord's power and his soon to be unstoppable army of GizuAlicorns he will be able to conquer Equestria and find a way back to Earth so he can continue what he started.

"Have GizuAlicorn activated!" ordered Kurata, the Unicorns then used their magic to power the machines which GizuAlicorn was attached to. His eyes then started glowing red as it went off the table and was now hovering in air using his wings.

"Now to test him" thought Kurata. He then turned to Flim, Flam and Trixie and said "I really appreciate your help but I have little use for you three now!"

Trixie, Flim and Flam all gasped realising what he was planning to do. They then all scrambled for the door.

"GizuAlicorn" said Kurata smiling "it's SHOWTIME!"

**I never watched many of the Digimon shows after the first one but Digimon: Data Squad is awesome, had the best opening song and had the best villain in the franchise! Kurata was in the first episode of Data Squad I ever saw and it didn't take me long to totally hate him! Also in his final episode the sight of him begging for his worthless life to be spared when Shinegreymon Burst Mode is about to finish him off is a fantastic sight to behold!**


	2. Why King Sombra was Imprisoned

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 2: Why King Sombra was Imprisoned**

In the Royal Palace in Canterlot

Twilight Sparkle approached Princess Celestia. "Princess can I ask you something?" asked Twilight to the allicorn.

"of course my faithful student" smiled Princess Celestia to the younger unicorn "are you looking for a coltfriend?"

"No Princess, nothing like that" said Twilight shaking her head.

"_Dammit, looks like my plans to hook her up with Chrysalis' son will have to wait, until I do Chrysalis won't give back those embarrassing picture she has of me back_" thought the Princess.

"It's just that all those years ago when King Sombra was imprisoned" asked Twilight "why did you have imprison him in stone! I know he was cruel and a powerful unicorn but I don't think he posed as much a threat you would have to resort to imprisoning him in ice. Just asking!"

Princess Celestia then in her mind was thinking about something:

_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both angrily stormed home from the prom._

"_That jerk!" Celestia said unable to contain her fury "Sombra had the nerve to ask us both to the prom without telling us and we find him kissing on Queen Chrysalis in the corner!"_

"_If we ever get the opportunity sister, let's imprison that two timer away!" said Luna and the sisters shared an angry nod._

"He was more dangerous than you think, my faithful student" Celestia smiled "now I have a special stallion I want you to meet! You can say he is of royalty!"

"Can't wait to meet a new friend Princess" Twilight smiled before leaving.

"_Why did Sombra have to die in that explosion?_" thought Celestia "_Luna still wanted to punish that two timer some more!_"

**The idea if Chrysalis having a son I came up with myself! I will use it again for another chapter I got planned!**


	3. The 4th Wall

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 3: the 4****th**** Wall**

"Why am I doing here Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked as Pinkie had dragged her to some church and she was herself wearing some ceremonial garb.

"To induct you into the Order!" explained Pinkie smiling.

"What Order?" Twilight asked incredulous.

"Into the Order of the Fourth Wall Breakers" explained Pinkie still smiling "when you restored my mouth after the Magic Duel I knew you were ready! I would induct you as my mentor Deadpool inducted me so we can combat the legendary evil!"

"Legendary evil?" Twilight asked looking afraid.

"Yes the great evil that was at work during the Crystal Empire" Pinkie explained.

"You mean King Sombra?" asked Twilight fearfully.

"No, a much greater evil!" Pinkie said shaking her head.

"What could be greater?" asked Twilight wondering.

"The evil who was responsible for all of those Gak Commercials to be played!" said Pinkie.

Twilight then just facehoofed herself, "Cornholio4 if you end this chapter right now I will gladly do every single stupid idea you have in store for this story!" begged Twilight.

"See Twilight you're getting the hang of Fourth Wall Breaking" said Pinkie smiling even further "soon we can combat even greater evils like the one that allowed grimdark fics to exist!"


	4. Prince Morpho EDITED

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 4: Prince Morpho EDITED**

**Edited to fix an accidentaly indication of abuse.**

Twilight Sparkle saw her friends on the floor fainted. "They should be up just fine in about ten minutes" Twilight said "hopefully then we can straighten it out!"

She then looked to her coltfriend the Changeling Prince Metamorphosis Jr or Morpho for short son of Queen Chrysalis and her late husband King Metamorphosis Sr. Queen Chrysalis begged Celestia to take her son into the kingdom as a citizen because she dreaded he would not survive without a pony's love.

On her vacation to Canterlot she had met Morpho and they had fallen in love and Twilight just brought him home to show to meet her friends.

Twilight was glaring at Morpho who was staring at her sheepishly. "I knew it would be hard for them to accept me going out with the son of the queen of the race that almost took over Equestria" Twilight exclaimed "but it will be harder now with that stunt you just pulled!"

"Come on you have to admit that was pretty funny!" Morpho laughed "You asked me to step aside, you tell your friends you are going out with somepony, when they ask you to show me to them I come out to them while taking the form of your brother!"

"I don't know what's worse" asked Twilight shaking her head "my friends reaction when they find out I'm with a Changeling or when they get up thinking that I'm with my brother!"

Morpho sighed and said "sorry Twi, I was being immature. Can I make it up to you?"

Twilight smile and said "your race feeds on love right, well let's fill you up right now!"

Twilight's friends managed to get up and then fainted again at the sight of Twilight with a Changeling.

**Twi is my favourite pony so that's why you may see a lot of chapters about her; hey if I get any ideas with other ponies I will use them!**


	5. Letter to Twilight's Parents

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 5: :Letter to Twilight's Parents**

"Okay so I have written to my parents along with a picture to show them how I have been getting along" said Twilight in the library "so where is the letter Spike?"

"Sent it along with the picture" Spike answered casually.

"How?" Twilight asked with a confused sigh "I have the picture I was going to send with me right here!"

"Well I found this picture lying on your bed..." Spike answered while Twilight just gasped out loud.

"SPIKE!" she yelled exasperated while Spike just looked confused.

"What is it Twi?" Spike answered confused.

"I was going to throw that picture away!" said Twilight shaking her head "Celestia knows how they are taking it!"

Princess Celestia was in the throne room while Twilight's parents entered looking furious.

"Mr and Mrs Sparkle what's the matter?" Princess Celestia asked looking concerned.

"We keep asking about our daughter and you keep saying she's fine!" Twilight's dad snarled.

Twilight's mum used her horn to levitate up the picture sent along with the letter and said "is this, what you call fine? Is this what you're allowing to happen to our daughter?"

It was of Twilight being crazy during the "Lesson Zero" phrase.

**Yeah I wonder if Twi's parents know about all her adventures. I might do something with the fact Twi's mum is supposed to be the Twilight from G1! Also I got some inspiration from the scene with Twilight in the hospital in the awesome Fimfiction story Faith and Doubt!**


	6. Discord's Old Owner

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 6: Discord's Old Owner**

Loki sighed as he sat on the Throne of Asgard since his father Odin fell into the Odinsleep and Thor banished to Earth.

He was looking at a picture of him with his old pet a Draconequus. When he was young he found the poor creature in the palace gardens and took him in as a pet.

It was a very mischievous creature who could do a lot of weird things. He made Thor's hair grow longer; he once turned Volstagg into a pig but his favourite trick was when he made chocolate rain clouds.

He had let it go after the Asgardian equivalent of his teenage years. He wondered what happened to him.

In the gardens of the Canterlot Palace Discord was trapped into his stony prison. He was thinking of ways of escaping and of his old owner.

**Yeah the Marvel Cinematic Universe is quickly becoming of my favourite movie franchises and I wanted to try a chapter with it but so far this was the only idea I had! This is during the Thor movie when Loki takes over the Throne and Thor is still on Earth. Yeah this was a real drabble, I do try and my chapters as long as possible depending on the idea I have. **


	7. What Babs Should Have Done

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 7: What Babs Should Have Done**

Babs Seed on her visit to Ponyville was in the classroom, enrolling there for the while. Already sitted where her cousin Applebloom along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Then entered Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They grinned seeing Babs Seed.

"Look it's another stupid blank flank!" Diamond Tiara laughed.

"Another loser with no talent!" Silver Spoon laughed as well.

Babs Seed glared at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon as they were chanting "Blank Flank" unaware and unprepared for what will happen.

Diamond Tiara screamed as she was then thrown out the window along with Silver Spoon.

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Applebloom as Babs sat back down again.

**Yeah I know this could only happen if Babs wasn't really teased as much in her backstory. The idea for this chapter came from one of my favourite scenes from Black Dynamite a comedy action movie that's a satire of the blaxplotation genre and it's a movie I strongly recommend watching (thought it has some mature elements to it, I believe there is an animated series on Adult Swim now and it's thanks to Angry Joe's review of Machete that I even know this film exists!)!**


	8. Uatu the Watcher

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 8: Uatu the Watcher**

Greetings I am Uatu the Watcher, I am assigned to watch over the multi-verse though I am sworn never to interfere in worlds. But Right now my sacred vow of non interference.

In this world called Equestria I must implant knowledge in the mind of monarch Princess Celestia who has just recently assigned her faithful student to Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville.

I will let her know to track down the Alicorn Amulet and have it destroyed so it never falls into the hooves of Trixie Lulamoon and that her sister Luna may have trouble fitting in.

I will let her know that Discord will break free I gave her a special container to hide the Elements in which not even Discord can break open.

Also to let give out newsletters to every town in her kingdom saying she discourages things like making fun of those without Cutie Marks or calling them names.

I let her know that her niece Cadance will be taken over by the Changeling Queen so she knows to act if she starts acting differently.

I have also altered the minds of Twilight Sparkle and Big Macintosh to fall in love.

Why?

Because I'm bored having to watch over these boring worlds and I have the power to make my fanfics real.

**Yeah I thought of this idea. I am a huge fanboy of a lot of things especially MLP (Duh), Harry Potter and Marvel Comics. Basically Uatu is this being who's famous for having a vow of non interference yet ends up breaking his vow every time he makes an appearance.**


	9. Moment Spoiled

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 9: Moment Spoiled**

Twilight smiled looking at her coltfriend Morpho, prince of the Changelings. He was the size of her; just like his mother he had a pony like face unlike the other Changelings and he looked like an older Changeling version of Snails.

Last week they helped stopped an invasion of trolls and their queen Gnorga was now in asylum due to the fact she had delusions of godhood.

Twilight and Morpho sighed as they looked at eachother when Pinkie Pie bounced in.

"What is it Pinkie?" asked Twilight annoyed.

"I just realised something Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"What?" asked Morpho, he didn't like Twilight's friends much but he was civil to them though Pinkie did get on his nerves.

"Twilight's brother almost married your mum Morpho!" Pinkie said "you two were very close to becoming aunt and nephew!"

"Thanks for spoiling a good moment Pinkie!" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Sorry!" Pinkie said sheepishly.

"And you wonder why my mum doesn't like ponies much" Morpho said shaking his head "she had met Chancellor Puddinghead and was almost driven insane by the meeting!"

**Yeah I put in a little stab on a chapter of Villain84's Drabble Box, no offence Villain84 I like most of the MLP chapters just not that particular chapter. Just because I'm someone who prefers a happy ending.**


	10. The Villain Wins

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 10: The Villain Wins**

"Ughh..." Twilight and Morpho said at the same time as they were being diagnosed by a doctor. They were on a date when they fell sick to the cider the waiter had brought them.

"You two will be just fine though we have we have to warn you" said the doctor "the cider you drank were laced with a lust drug connected to the both of you, at nights you two might want to stay far away from eachother until it wears off in about a week!"

"Why spiked our drink?" groaned Twilight.

Meanwhile at the Changeling Hive

The Waiter from the restaurant appeared before Queen Chrysalis who was sitting on her throne.

"I did what you asked, my queen!" the waiter said before changing back into a Changeling.

"Yes this time my plan will succeed without fail!" said Chrysalis smiling "no way my precious son and that unicorn can stay away from eachother for an entire week!"

A changeling guard looked at her rolling her eyes.

"What?" Chrysalis snapped at the guard "I want grand-lavas!"

"I miss the king" muttered the guard "he wasn't this insane!"

**That's another chapter! Also since Villain84 has one I am working on my own MLP OC villain...still pondering ideas thought.**


	11. Eris

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 11: Eris**

Eris (formerly) Queen of Equestria wife of Discord sighed. Back when Discord was freed and she had lost all hope Discord offered a ruling place beside him and maybe because she saw no alternative she accepted.

She now had bat wings, eagle caws and an antler and her husband had shown her to let go most of her misery. She of course made sure her parents, brother and old foalsitter were still alive and despite what had happened to her they still loved it but were still getting used to her new appearance and personality.

Her friends were alright too although discarded but Celestia and Luna were in the dungeons but hay, what are you going to do? She thought despite the scared and panicking ponies and random things happening every second the new Equestria was better, although the civilians would have a completely different opinion.

She now had the Element of Magic tiara on her head as her crown and used it to unlock her magical potential to great levels and Discord even showed her how to make chocolate rain clouds.

She had discovered a way to view different dimensions including one which showed what would have happened if Discord had been defeated. Eris felt sorry for her counterpart to have the old boring life she used to live.

Then an idea struck her, she could use a spell and free that universe's Discord and fix it. A grin appeared on her lips.

**Yeah an alternate version of Twilight was an idea I got for my OC villain. Also I like your idea Villain84 but JusSonic has a similar OC in his MLP fanfic story universe (starting with Curse of the Demon Pony) called Boris. Also you will definitely be seeing Morpho again!**


	12. Went Rogue

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 12: Went Rogue**

**Warning spoilers for Dark of the Moon**

Over a thousand years ago in Equestria Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon and formed the evil Deceptiponies while Princess Celestia led the pure of heart ponies into forming the Harmony Ponies. The wars between the two factions lead them to Planet Earth.

In a secret base in America were Harmony Pony members Captain Shining Armor (brother of Twilight Sparkle the current leader of the Harmony Ponies), Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire (leader of the Wonderbolts a special black ops team in the faction). The HP members found allies in the humans of the world they now live in. They were there with Princess Celestia founder of the Harmony Ponies who had been recently revived after being found on the moon with her craft carrying a Space Bridge artefact which was believed to change the tide of the way they were in.

The Ponies were fighting against Deceptipony members Trixie, Sombra, Blueblood & Lightning Dust. Then a car came into the base and out case a human boy in his late teens with glasses, he was Alex Witwicky closest human ally of the Harmony Ponies who Twilight shared a close friendship with.

Alex rushed to a guard and said "you have to guard Celestia...she is the key to the whole thing!"

"Indeed I am" Princess Celestia said in a serious tone "what you must understand my little ponies we were never going to win this war, for the sake of Equestria's survival a deal had to be made...with Nightmare Moon!"

Princess Celestia then blasted a couple of spells at the back of Shining Armor who fell to the ground. "What have you done..." Shining groaned.

"I hereby discharge you from duty Captain Armor!" the Princess said as the Harmony Ponies stared in shock at their older leader as she then went onto a rampage attacking everything and the human soldiers then began shooting at her to no avail.

Then came a car and out came the director of National Security Henry Gyrich who then rushed into see the rampaging princess. "Celestia I demand to know what you are doing!" shouted Gyrich angrily.

"I am a Princess!" Princess Celestia said shaking her head "I don't take orders from you!"

Soon after the carnage had been done and the Deceptiponies left with Celestia. Twilight Sparkle then came in and stared in horror at the carnage caused by her former mentor.

"Sparkle this is all on you!" Gyrich snarled at Twilight referring to the fact that Twilight revived Celestia with her power.

"What just happened?" the Harmony Ponies asked themselves unable to comprehend what had happened.

**Yeah I like the 3****rd**** Transformers movie Dark of the Moon and I thought of Celestia in Sentinel's role (though I must admit i was hesitant to do this out of fear of backlash due to how the idea of Celestia turning evil)! Also Alex is an OC I came up with my head of a human love interest for Twilight (don't worry not all my chapters will be set in the same universe and I still plan on doing more with Morpho and maybe Alex) and I used Sam's surname because I couldn't think of another one to use. Also Gyrich (in the role of Charlotte Mearing) is a Marvel character who is basically a jerk government official. Also I plan to do a follow up chapter based on the climax of the movie!**

**One more thing: whether Shining died or survived is up to you in your head!**


	13. Slideshow

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 13: Slideshow**

Inside the library Twilight was showing her friends a slideshow of a trip she and Spike went to before they moved to Ponyville.

"Here is me and Spike outside the Canterlot museum!" Twilight said at the first slide.

She then went to the next slide and said "here is a picture of Spike next to a very rare 500 bit Ruby!"

She then went to the next slide and suddenly went angry and glared at Spike. "And here is a picture of me coughing up 500 bits for Spike's lunch!" Twilight snarled.

"The people at the museum didn't even let me have seconds!" Spike thought bitterly "hmm I wonder if the gems on Rarity's Cutie Mark are edible?"

**Yeah this was a real drabble I came up with, based on a Garfield strip I read!**


	14. Meeting with the Queen

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 14: Meeting with the Queen**

Twilight had chills walking through the Changeling Hive, but knew this had to be done.

She soon came across Queen Chrysalis on her throne. "I have been expecting you unicorn!" Chrysalis said.

Twilight nodded, fear growing on her.

"You are going out with my son Morpho I understand" Chrysalis said "I don't like ponies especially you, the one that helped stop my takeover of Canterlot but Morpho does seem to like you and my son's happiness is what matters most to me!"

"I promise you I love him very much and refuse to let any harm come to him" Twilight said, ever since they started going out she refused to tolerate any xenophobic remarks against Morpho...even from her friends thought it was mainly Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy did like him (she was the one of Twilight's friends that Morpho seemed to dislike the least) and Pinkie did like Morpho as well.

"That's good!" Chrysalis said "because consider this your final warning if you allow my son to be harmed or if something happens to him then I promise you there will not be a barren desert you can hide from me or the entire Changeling Hive!"

Twilight understood clearly.

"You and Morpho reminds me of myself and my husband in our younger days" said Chrysalis "Metamorphosis was always a good king like I know Morpho will be some day! He died defending me and Morpho from a unicorn who thought our species were good hunting trophies, the foolish hunter now has his head mounted in the trophy room!

Twilight gulped at this, Chrysalis did seem to love the ones close to her enough to retaliate greatly against things which harm them.

"The only good thing that came out of it was that me and Morpho grew closer as a result of it" Chrysalis sighed "I hold the title of queen until he is old enough to be crowned king...you just might be ruling the Changeling race by his side!"

Twilight actually thought about this, she dreams where the Changelings had no problem accepting a unicorn mare as their queen.

Chrysalis took a framed picture and smiled at it. "A picture of the three of us about a year before the idiot hunter ruined things" Chrysalis said before giving it to Twilight to look.

It was a picture of the royal three smiling with Morpho in the middle. On the left was Chrysalis who actually looked genuinely happy (quite different from the sarcastic or wicked smiles she usually saw the Queen have) and the King Metamorphosis Sr...who looked just like a Changeling version of Shining Armor!

Twilight gasped, what Chrysalis must have been thinking while posing as Cadance who was going to marry a pony who looked a lot like her late husband!

**Yeah you asked about what Chrysalis thinks about Twilight!**


	15. Twilight and Trixie: Sisters

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 15: Twilight and Trixie: Sisters**

Trixie entered her home in the Sparkle house after visiting a friend. She saw her parents and her year younger sister Twilight who was looking very excited.

"Trixie, Twilight passed her exam today and was accepted into Celestia's academy!" Mr Sparkle said.

"I knew she would" Trixie said shaking her head "from all the books she studied recently she probably knows more than half the teachers at that school!"

"Not only that but Princess Celestia actually wants to train her as her own personal protégée" Mrs Sparkle said.

"I told you all that worrying were for nothing, Twilight you squirt!" Trixie said patting Twilight gently on the head with her hoove.

Trixie then saw a crib nearby which held a baby purple dragon, Trixie then screamed and then hid behind the sofa shouting "WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"Spike, I hatched him for my test!" said Twilight excitedly "isn't he cute!"

"You brought that beast here?" Trixie said fearfully.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie scared of a little baby dragon?" asked Mr Sparkle laughing using the stage name Trixie uses at her school talent shows.

Many years later

Twilight after being congratulated by the Ponyville citizens on taming the Ursa Minor then decided to go find Trixie; she hadn't seen her sister since she left on her travelling act a year before she went to Ponyville.

She found Trixie looking down on the home which was destroyed by the Ursa Minor. Trixie smiled and said "hello Twilight, long time, no see!"

Twilight looked at the mobile home she helped Trixie build before she left. A quick decision made she started pulling Trixie's hoove saying "come one you are going to live with me!"

"Trixie doesn't want to burden..." Trixie said before she was cut off.

"I'm not leaving my sister homeless and I will explain to my friends your showboating and what you did was just part of your act!" Twilight said with finality.

"Think Spike will let you judging by the names I called him when we were introduced?" Trixie asked while Twilight just laughed.

"He probably doesn't remember it" Twilight said laughing "he even has trouble remembering how many gems he usually has for breakfast!"

"Thanks Twi!" Trixie said taking her stuff from the wreckage of her home.

"What are sisters for?" Twilight answered smiling.

**Yeah this ignores Magic Duel and here Shining Armor was never born, due to how much she looks like Twilight's dad I heard theories that she and Twilight were sisters and I decided to try that out!**

**Also...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**


	16. Coulson

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 16: Coulson**

Phil Coulson saw that he was in some sort of palace, the last thing he remembered was Nick Fury looking over him as he laid dying thanks to Loki.

He also saw he had somehow became a brown earth pony and there was a white pony looking down on him-she was Princess Celestia.

"Where am I and what happened to me?" Coulson asked himself "is this the afterlife?"

"Welcome Phillip Coulson!" said Princess Celestia smiling down at him "This is Equestria where selected humans after dying are sent to spend their time as ponies!"

"How has my life gotten to the point that this is seems pretty normal to me?" Coulson asked himself.

"Can I ask a question?" Coulson asked.

"Sure what do you want to ask Mr Coulson?" the Princess asked.

"Can I go back for my Captain America Trading Cards?"

**I was inspired by the Deviantart picture In a Better Place – Day 24 by SketchinEtch. Also I am planning on doing a story featuring oneshots in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the first chapter I have in mind involves General Ross approaching Steve about returning to the army. Also Coulson has been announced to be the star of the SHIELD TV Pilot Joss Whedon is making! Also chapters of this story and possibly the one I jsut mentioned will not be daily most of the time - only when I get a good enough idea to use!**


	17. 12 days of Heart's Warming Eve

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 17: 12 days of Heart's Warming Eve**

One the 12th day of Hearth's Warming Eve the Bronies gave to me:

12 thousand clones of Pinkie

11 Wonderbolts performing

10 Changelings changing

9 friendship letters

8 Crystal Ponies

7 haters being tolerated

6 Elements of Harmony

5 of Derpy's Muffins

4 main bad guys

3 Cutie Mark Crusaders

2 amazing princesses

And a warm feeling inside

**Consider this my Christmas present to you (not much I know)! Merry Christmas to all and all a good night!**


	18. Twilight and Blueblood

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 18: Twilight and Blueblood**

it was the birthday of the young filly student of Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle and her mentor, her parents, her older brother Shining Armour, her year old baby dragon friend Spike and her foalsitter Princess Cadance was here. Also there was Prince Blueblood who she went to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns with her.

Twilight was just about done opening her presents when Princess Celestia was nudging Blueblood to give her the present he brought.

"Come on nephew; give Twilight the present you made her" Princess Celestia told Blueblood.

"She will hate it..." Blueblood said, he worked all month on the present but didn't think it was any good and he really wanted to make a good impression on her.

"Let her decide for herself!" the Princess told him, nervously he gave the parcel to Twilight.

Twilight opened the present to see a stuffed donkey toy, "her name's Smartypants and I made her myself" said Blueblood "I know it's not very..."

"SHE'S PERFECT! OH THANK YOU BLUEBLOOD!" Twilight said embracing both the toy and blueblood in a tight hug while the guests just laughed.

Years later Twilight was looking at the Smartypants doll which Applejack gave her back.

"Big Mac had her and asked me to give it back to you" Applejack said "where did you get that thing anyway?"

"From a friend" Twilight said smiling.

She wasn't going to tell Applejack she got it from the unicorn that spit out her apple treat at the Gala.

**Yeah I will freely admit I support the Twilight and Blueblood pairing (I even wrote a one shot on the site about it turning out Blueblood's shared Twi's suspicion of the Fake Cadence's behaviour) and I also support the theory Blueblood acted like a jerk at the gala to ward of shallow mares (come on I am not hating on Rarity but you have to admit her intentions of them meeting and him being her prince charming was pretty shallow). Also if you want a good story of them I recommend the recently finished Fimfiction story Return of Princess Nightmare Moon (okay at first he acts like a creepy stalker but he gets better) and in my mind they get together after the story. Also i'm well aware of theories that Shining Armor or Cadence gave Smartpants to Twilight but this is my take.**


	19. Taking Care of Bigotry

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 19: Taking Care of Bigotry**

Princess Celestia had finally grown tired of this, this was the 5th pony this week to come to her about kicking Morpho out of Equestria...and it was only TUESDAY!

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" Princess Celestia said in the Royal Canterlot voice, something she didn't have to use in a long time.

"Listen here Prince Metamorphosis II is an official citizen of Equestria and that's the end of the matter!" Princess Celestia.

"But princess that changeling doesn't belong in Equestria so I must insist that you put the Guard in Ponyville and..." the pony protested only to get interrupted.

"I don't care what you insist, Equestria was built on love and tolerance and we have allowed griffons and donkeys into our kingdom. If you continue to bother the Prince it will be treason against the values the founders built Equestria upon!" Princess Celestia shouted at the pony "okay I didn't want to do this but here it goes: I Princess Celestia declare Prince Metamorphosis II to have the same protection as any member of Equestria and any bullying against him for his species will be dealt with accordingly!"

The pony left the throne room in a huff and came across a shopkeeper that had once attacked the Prince out of his shop.

"I got the plans for the siege onto Ponyville to take care of that Changeling and the Siege on the Changelings hive!" said the pony that actually wasn't very bright; the guards heard him and then carried them into the Throne Room.

A few days later the ponies along with their conspirators were in a cell in the Dungeons, they had been arrested on conspiracy to attack an honorary citizen of Equestria and by extension. At their trial they were reminded that if they proceeded the Changeling Queen would have the moral high ground to declare war on Equestria and it would have been all their fault.

Afterwards Princess Celestia made a public address revealing that it was the bigotry against the Changelings that made them hate Ponies in the first place. She also told them she understood if they were angry with the Changelings for what happened at the Wedding but Morpho had done nothing to deserve it. The ponies who ridiculed Morpho in his time in Canterlot had the decency to be ashamed of themselves for ridiculing someone who had only wanted to fit in and that if a war broke out the blame would be on them.

Morpho and Twilight were coming home from to the library from a date at Sugarcube Corner They opened the door and were swamped in letters as they entire library was full of apology letters from Canterlot, some ponies even posted more than one!

After they both said words too rude to type they also saw a letter on the door from Derpy Hooves the mailmare saying there were more for them to collect at the post office.

**Since Christmas I have been spending time on the Ipad I got playing the Gameloft MLP game (hard time getting through it without resorting to buying bits and gems) and Epic Mickey for both the PS3 and DSI! Yeah Villain84 I got this idea from your latest chapters! Also next I think I may e writng the follow up to my Dark of the Moon chapter!**


	20. Twilight meets Morpho

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 20: Twilight meets Morpho**

"I can't wait to meet this stallion you want to show me" said Twilight Sparkle being guided by Princess Celestia through Canterlot Castle as the Princess had called her there for a visit.

"Okay Twilight but please promise you will have an open mind!" the Princess said seriously.

"Ok course Princess" Twilight said not understanding her mentor's words.

They reached a bedroom and the Princess opened it to see a green unicorn sitting on the bed. He then nervously went off the bed to face them.

"Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight said to the unicorn friendly as she went towards him.

"Why did you ask I keep an open mind Princess?" Twilight asked, the Princess sighed and then nodded at the unicorn.

Twilight managed to keep her shock hidden as the unicorn transformed into a Changeling! "Hi Ms Sparkle!" the Changeling said looking afraid of her reaction.

"Who is he?" Twilight asked managing to keep how scared she was to be facing a Changeling again.

"He is Metamorphosis II, Prince of the Changelings" the Princess explained.

"Prince? Is he related to the Changeling Queen?" Twilight asked.

"He is her son!" the Princess answered "the Queen raised him alone but as it turns out without the love of two parental figures he was going sick and close to dying! The Queen came to me about taking him into Equestria so he could feed on the love in the atmosphere!"

"She came to you?" Twilight asked.

"I guess she was desperate for her son's health!" the Princess said "I was hesitant at first but I didn't want him to suffer! He has been staying at the Palace since he arrived a week ago and he has been taking that unicorn form when he goes out of fear as the resident's reaction to him even though I tried to tell him the Ponies of Equestria can accept him if given time!"

"So why did you call for me?" Twilight asked.

Princess Celestia then explained "I thought he may need a friend and you were the first one to come to my mind! The choice is yours Twilight my faithful student but please don't base him on the actions of his mother!"

"I will give him a chance Princess" Twilight said finality

The Princess then left to give them some time. "Call if you need anything Twilight!"

After a minute Metamorphosis broke the silence by saying "you feel uncomfortable around me, don't you?"

"A little but I think you like nice" said Twilight being polite "I didn't see you at the invasion!"

"I was at home in the Hive" explained Metamorphosis "Mum insists I stay at home during any battle or invasion, hey you don't seem too afraid of me!"

"You look too cute to be scary" said Twilight making the Prince blush a little.

"You are the first pony since the Princess and the guards that have seen me outside my disguise since I arrived" said Metamorphosis "thought myself feel uncomfortable being along with his pretty mare!"

Twilight couldn't hide her blush at the compliment and said "you are too kind Morpho!"

"Morpho?" the Prince questioned.

"Well Metamorphosis seems a mouthful, do you mind if I call you that?" asked Twilight.

"No, I like it!" Morpho smiled.

"_It's better than the pet name mum gave me- Metty!_" thought Morpho.

Three days later the Princess decided to tell Shining Armor Cadance about the Prince staying there. Right now Shining was marching furiously to Morpho's room with Cadance and Princess Celestia following him.

"You let the son of the Changeling Queen who took over my mind and almost took over Equestria alone with my sister!" Shining bellowed furiously.

Before Cadance or Princess Celestia could try to calm him down Shining opened the door to Morpho's room and stared in shock at the image of them kissing eachother.

**First things first: I made a mistake last chapter. I said PS3 when I meant Xbox 360 and I know I said I would do the Dark of the Moon follow up but i decided to save that for another time! This is based on a point Villain84 had on the previous chapter and this will contradict the last one. So yeah in future chapters with Morpho this will be the official version of how they met!**


	21. King Sombra's Comeback

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 21: King Sombra's Comeback**

King Sombra was in his Palace with Rarity and Princess Cadance being held hostage in a cage. They tried to magic out but nothing happened, there was a spell on the cages too powerful to break.

Rarity faced Sombra sitting on his throne and started shouting "Hey...Hey...King Sombra right?"

Sombra did not answer but Rarity continued "you want to apologise to us before you get your flank kicked or after?"

"Rarity..." Cadance said trying to stop Rarity but Rarity went on.

"Seriously do you really think you can walk away from this?" asked Rarity angrily "you think you are the only wannabe tyrant the Elements of Harmony have defeated? Here's a tip putting on a stupid royal get up and turning yourself into a shadow isn't helping!"

King Sombra only continued to ignore her while Rarity said "what you think you are too good to talk to me? Is that..."

"Miss Rarity" Sombra said now acknowledging Rarity's presence "I am not some common foe that can be destroyed by your prattling, you are nothing to King Sombra! And you're pathetic attempts to play mind games with me mount to exactly less than nothing! So please stop embarrassing yourself!"

Rarity was too shocked to speak.

**This was based on a scene from the Private War of Doctor Doom the 1****st**** episode of the 2****nd**** season of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes which is quite possibly the best Marvel cartoon since the Spiderman & X Men cartoons that aired in the 90s! Also I have another idea for an OC villain which I will reveal next chapter (I already have used the idea on my Pony Avengers story) and this is mainly a box of one shot drabbles but if I get an idea for a scene related to my stories I will do it!**


	22. Argon Ivory

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 22: Argon Ivory**

The white furred unicorn with a sword cutie mark smiled at Twilight Sparkle (wearing the Tiara of Magic) as he put on the Alicorn Amulet which he stole from Zecora and felt it's power. He was known as Argon Ivory.

He had been learning magic from the spirit of King Sombra whose spirit inhabited his horn which Argon found on a venture and now the horn was fused with his own.

"You cannot stop me Sparkle" he laughed "I will defeat you and Equestria shall be mine!"

"You really think your plan will succeed?" asked Twilight shaking her head "even if I can't stop you my friends and the princesses will!"

"Let me tell you the truth about Celestia and Luna" sneered Ivory "they are a bunch of thieves and I will take back what rightfully belongs to me!"

Argon was a descendant of Princess Platinum the first ruler of Equestria after the 3 tribes merged with eachother. The family was dethroned when Discord came to power.

"Argon your family willing let the Princess's rule" said Twilight "the princess's wanted to give your family back the throne but they knew the Princesses were better suited!"

"**LIES!**" roared Argon "they stole the throne and I will get it back..."

Then the merged horn began glowing and King Sombra's voice was heard "**Your usefulness to me is now complete Argon! I will take over your mind right now!**"

"but you said you would help me take over Equestria in exchange for helping you get your revenge on the Elements!" Argon said while the evil king laughed darkly.

"**and you believed me? That shows an idiot like you was never meant to rule**" said Sombra loudly "**without me you would just be a stupid worthless weak arrogant pony with no purpose but rant about his stole throne! I just needed you to obtain the amulet so I could take over and the power of the amulet would be mine!**"

Argon then began screaming while his mind was being taken over and he was unable to fight back. Then finally he smiled with the dark purple of Sombra's eyes in him. Twilight gasped, Argon may have been an arrogant pony who was way over his head but he didn't deserve this.

"**Let's finish this Sparkle!**" Argon then said in Sombra's voice.

**Yeah the idea of Argon was something I had about 2 months ago and I am using the idea for Pony Avengers making him a pony version of the Mandarin!**


	23. Twilight's Descent

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 23: Twilight's Descent**

King Sombra smiled as he stood in his castle facing Twilight Sparkle. In Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia was watching this unfold with Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Twilight's friend from a crystal ball. Spike was with Twilight until he was knocked out in Sombra's castle thanks to his minions. Sombra had put a spell over the Crystal Kingdom preventing them from entering and only Twilight's Element of Magic was strong enough to go through it.

"What's it like Twilight?" asked Sombra "knowing your so called friends abandoned you before the wedding! You may have seemed too overprotective of your brother but they left you in your time of need just to comfort a princess they didn't even know!"

"You're so called friends; mentor and brother don't care about you at all!" Sombra said "you are better off without them!"

Sombra walked towards Twilight who was glaring at him. "Your friends didn't even bother checking up on you or even noticed you disappeared before you crashed the wedding and other than a half hearted apology from that hat wearing earth pony they didn't even try and make it up to you!" Sombra said shaking his head "I have been watching you! They didn't believe you until you were proven right to little, too late! Your friends sucked up to you just to get a ticket and then they would have gone with their own plans and ignore you! They don't deserve your friendship! You put work into learning how to be a good friend while they don't seem to bother at all!"

Sombra whispered into Twilight's ear "you deserve better, they are just dead weight holding you back! Join me and I can help you achieve greatness! I will become the only true friend you will ever have!"

At the castle the ponies began shouting at the crystal ball.

"Don't listen to him Sugarcube!" Applejack shouted.

"Even though we made mistakes we are your friends and care about you!" Rainbow Dash shouted as well.

"Don't listen to the ruffian!" Rarity said with a worried.

"Twilight we can have a late Sorry for Not Believing You Party just for you if you want!" Pinkie said twitching.

Fluttershy was unable to answer due to how frightened she was that Twilight was going to believe him. Princess Celestia had her head down in shame for not at least hearing out her own student and Shining Armour was just holding close to Cadence to see what happens.

Twilight angrily just used a spell to throw Sombra across the room. She then used a strong levitation spell to have him hanging over a pit of ferocious monsters.

Twilight then went close to Sombra's face and said "I just want to let you know that...I agree with every single world you have said! Yes, they don't deserve my friendship and I am better off without them! Unfortunately, I still have to get rid of you!"

Twilight then let go of her spell causing Sombra to fall into the pit. The guards entered and watched this. They noticed the Tiara of Magic on Twilight's head and remembered Sombra had no heir to take over the throne.

They then started bowing before their new queen...

**Twilight's last words to Sombra was based on Erik's last words to Shaw in X Men First Class. Also in my head I bet Discord wasn't going to reform in the recent episode Keep Calm and Flutter On when I first heard about it...that goes to show if I ever went to Vegas I would go broke!**


	24. Metro City Beatdown

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 24: Metro City Beatdown**

Queen Chrysalis thought this was genius; she discovered a portal to the human world and decided they would be easier to enslave than the ponies. After all what could humans do!

So she and her swarm went to the portal to a human town called Metro City and told the civilians they had a week to surrender to the swarm or they would annihilate them.

Soon enough her neck was being held by a giant muscle bound man with green trousers and a bushy moustache. Behind him were a ninja and a guy in prison clothes.

"Who are you?" Chrysalis asked surprised she could even speak.

"My name is Mike Haggar" the giant man said "and i am the mayor of Metro City! Now let me show you why in the Slam Masters they called me Macho Mike!"

A week later the queen's son Morpho and his marefriend Twilight went to visit at the Hive but were surprise to see his fellow changelings severely injured especially his mother who looked like she went through a buffalo stampede for two hours.

"What happened?" asked Morpho.

"Here is an important lesson" the queen managed to say weakly "never try to invade anywhere run by an ex-wrestler..."

**I realised I had no done any video game x-overs yet and so I decided to use everyone's favourite video game politician Mike Haggar! Also the ninja and the prison guy are Guy & Cody from Final Fight! If I can think of something i may do more video game x-overs including one of my favourite DS Franchise Ace Attorney and my fave game baddie Albert Wesker!**


	25. Henchpony's Hat

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 25: Henchpony's Hat**

**Props to ShiningShadow1965 for writing the 50****th**** review of the fic.**

Odd Work a green unicorn wearing a black bowler hat (which was also his Cutie Mark) smiled as he entered the Canterlot Museum. He spotted his target – a golden mirror in a glass case.

Using his magic he threw his hat at the glass which shattered it and the hat returned to his head like a boomerang. Soon the visits began screaming and some guards came running towards them.

Using a smoke smell he covered the entire place in smoke allowing the distraction he needed to take the mirror using a levitation spell and make his escape.

In the secret lair he gave the mirror to his boss Argon Ivory. Argon grinned as he looked into it. "You did good work, Odd Work" said Argon "you will have your reward bits and once I take my rightful place as ruler of Equestria you will have a special seat of power in my government!"

Odd Work nodded as he took the sack with his pay in it and left.

**Odd Work is based on Oddjob from Goldfinger my fave Bond film! So yeah he is a minion of Argon Ivory and can attack ponies with his specially made hat!**


	26. 1000 Years into the Future

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 26: 1000 Years into the Future**

Princess Cadence smiled as she was looking after Princess Skyla a small filly Alicorn. Then enter Skyla's mother Princess Eternal. She smiled at Cadence.

"Thanks for looking after Skyla, grandma" Eternal said, Eternal was Cadence's many times great grandfather descended from the first child of her and Shining Armour (she missed him so).

Cadence smiled before she left, giving Eternal a hug before leaving.

Spike now a fully grown dragon smiled as he watched the descendent of his old crush Rarity laughing with her coltfriend. He had gotten over his crush on her and settled down with a nice female dragon he met.

He then saw Cadence with a letter asking him to send it and he obliged.

In the Changeling hive King Metamorphosis II was on his throne with his wife Queen Twilight Sparkle the first pony queen the Changeling race ever had. Ever since she had gotten engaged to Morpho (her pet name for him and it was after becoming a princess Alicorn herself) the Changelings made peace with the ponies of Equestria who allowed them to feast on enough love to survive.

Then she saw a letter appear in front of her, she and her husband read that it was from Cadence saying things were being great and she still missed her. Twilight sighed, not once in the last thousand years did Cadence miss out on saying she missed Twilight in her letters.

One thing she didn't like about being queen was that some of her subjects like to call her a troll. How did Princess Celestia deal with his situation!

**Yeah I will be in the minority in this but i am totally cool with Twi becoming a princess and an alicorn!**


	27. Villains Waiting Room

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Spoilers for Wreck It Ralph & Paranorman.**

**Chapter 27: Villains Waiting Room**

King Sombra after being killed by the wave of the Crystal Heart he found himself in some sort of a waiting room. On the desk was some hooded creature.

"Welcome to the waiting room of dead bad guys, please take a seat and wait your turn!" said the creature. King Sombra then saw three chairs and sat down between a small man in a white racing suit with an ugly face and a red T on his helmet and a human judge who looked like he was form hundreds of years ago.

"Who are you?" Sombra asked the racer man.

"Turbo at your service, Turbo-Tastic!" said the man getting on Sombra's nerves already "I was a video game character who was the most popular racing game star in my arcade until another one stole my thunder so I hijacked that one and got both it and my game shut down! I went to another racing game and took over it until that Wreck It Ralph ruined everything!"

Sombra did not say a word since he didn't understand any of that. He turned to the judge and asked "You?"

"Judge Hopkins, due to my fears I sentenced a child to execution and was cursed" the judge explained "it was only recently when a young boy put the girl's ghost at ease I was able to move on!"

Sombra just shook his head, something told him he was going to be there for a while.

**I didn't see Paranorman when it was out but I did see it recently when it went to DVD and at first I thought it looked like something Aardman would make! Despite Wreck It Ralph was out for a while to Americans it was only released to theatres just recently (worth the wait though and I will demand Disney puts that Paperman short on the DVD!) not the first time us Brits go cheated like that either! I saw the Bum Review of Up online months before me and my younger brother got to see it in the cinema!**


	28. Reflection

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 28: Reflection**

Last thing Twilight Sparkle remembered was being in a dark alley in Canterlot when she was surrounded by a gang of thugs and that was all. She awoke in the mirror with a headache to see the thugs on the ground and looked like they had been beaten by the entire Changeling Swarm.

They got up and upon spotting her looked like they saw a beast and ran off screaming. Twilight Sparkle looked to a nearby shop window...

And then her reflection smiled and winked at her...

She then took a step backwards in shock and deciding she must have been seeing things trotted off.

**Yeah this scene came to me while thinking Twilight's dark side could one day manifest itself in a split personality. This scene was based Niki first encountering her alter ego in the first episodes of the TV show Heroes (I have a MLP Crossover of that story about Sylar one of the best live action TV villains ever!). Speaking of my favourite villains you may see Kurata (the Digimon villain from the first chapter) soon!**


	29. Restaurant Drabble

**MLP FIM Drabble Box**

**Chapter 29: Restaurant Drabble**

"So let me get this straight" the Restaurant owner said to the waiter "that unicorn came in singing and then started dancing on the table?"

The waiter nodded.

"And not only did she break some of our glasses but you started dancing as well?" the owner said and the waiter nodded.

"Why shouldn't I give the unicorn a piece of my mind?" asked the owner.

"She's a princess now" the waiter responded.

"Rats!" the owner said "they can get away with anything! I am still trying the pay replacements for the glasses broke when Princess Luna last came in and used the Royal Canterlot Voice!"

**Yeah I saw the season 3 finale and I loved it! Before I didn't have a favourite episode of the show and now I do! I got what I wanted including my fave pony getting her reward for all the day saving she has done, I got to see Shining and Twilight's parents again and in the crowd in the ending I even got to Derpy and Dinky in the crowd (that disapproves the depressing theories I have heard why we haven't been seeing them). We even got to see winged unicorns officially called alicorns! "Everything's going to be alright!" that's what I say about the bronies who were thinking this was the end of the show! Also trust me I have something special planned for my 30th chapter!**


	30. Spoilers

**Chapter 30: Spoilers**

It was Tuesday and in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing at the palace Twilight was laughing with Spike and Pinkie after the time travel adventure they just had.

"I wonder if your future self would tell you the fact you will become a princess" stated Pinkie.

"Wait what..." Twilight started as existence started fading out. Soon Twilight, Spike and Pinkie were floating a scenery of nothing but white.

"That's just fan b&*king tastic, we are stuck in a void" said Twilight glaring at Pinkie.

"How was I supposed to know spoilers would break the universe" Pinkie said.

Rainbow Dash was angrily floating next to them saying ""this couldn't get any worse!"

Then they saw to their horror floating by the G3.5 Scootaloo.

**Yeah I was inspired by the ending of the Yugioh Abridged movie: BBT (Littlekuriboh or CardGamesFTW is a genius!). I was going to have the cast fight the G1 villains but I decided against it since I didn't think I could have pulled it off well! Also on the books app on my Ipad I have been buying the IDW MLP comics and I wish to use an element of them in a future chapter! Also thank you for staying with me through 30 chapters!**


	31. Adventure Ponies

**Chapter 31: Adventure Ponies**

Discord was angrily looking at the group in front of him.

"I escape from my prison again and sent out a notice for potential members for a legion to defeat the Elements of Harmony and this is who answers the call!" Discord roared out.

The ones that responded to his call were Gilda the Griffon, the Diamond Dogs, a hydra, Iron Will and a purple dragon.

"Surely there has to be more than this!" Discord asked "where's that Great and Powerful Trixie?"

"Working at a rock farm the last I heard of her" Gilda shrugged.

"And who are you?" Discord asked the purple dragon "I don't think you even met any of the Elements!"

"I joined because I was bored!" the dragon shrugged.

"I am only here to promote my next seminar" Iron Hoof shrugged, he actually wasn't a bad guy unlike the others.

"Okay this will have to do!" Discord grumbled "come on let's go and face the Elements each one at a time!"

"Wait what?"

**Yeah this takes place before Keep Calm and Flutter On! I was thinking about the online game Adventure Ponies (kind of hard) and I thought what would have been the story behind it!**


	32. Comic Alternate Ending

**Chapter 32: Comic Alternate Ending**

**Sorry that is has been a while. This is an alternate ending that came to me when I was reading the 4****th**** issue of the MLP comic on my Ipad! Also I won't dare ruin what Celestia was doing during the events of the comic, just read it to see for yourself! Yeah sometimes I wish MLP had more adventure stories. Also here Twilight and Morpho have yet to meet. Also spoilers for the final issue ahead, except for that thing with Celestia and Twi might be a little OOC in this chapter.**

Twilight watched in horror as her friends and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trapped by the Changelings.

"Join me and I will let your friends live!" Queen Chrysalis said as Twilight thought about her great dilemma.

Then came into the room looking annoyed was a male Change who looked different from the others. He was Prince Metamorphosis II.

"Mum I have tried to put up with those 3 fillies for the past few days but what is that racket..." Metamorphosis said but stopped as he took a look at Twilight who stared back.

"Metamorphosis this is Twilight Sparkle Unicorn I have told you about, Twilight this is my son Metamorphosis" Chrysalis said annoyed at having this moment interrupted, however a smirk appeared on the Changeling Queen's face as she got an idea.

"Become my apprentice and I will allow you to go out with him!" Chrysalis whispered to Twilight.

"Deal!" Twilight said at once.

Soon Princess Celestia and Spike entered the Hive. Celestia was shouting "don't worry my little ponies I will save you..."

However they both stopped in shock at the sight in front of them. One of the Changelings was walking about in a giant Pinkie Pie suit, Twilight and Metamorphosis were close together affectionately and the rest of the ponies they came to save were in Changeling Pods.

"Princess Celestia, Spike I would like you to meet my new Coltfriend Morpho!" Twilight using the pet name she just came up with for Morpho as she then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Twilight sold us out for a Changeling Colt!" Rainbow Dash shouted out angrily.

"I know" Pinkie Pie said "that is something I would have expected from Rarity!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rarity then shouted back.

Princess Celestia sighed, as much as she wished otherwise:

This actually was a pretty normal circumstance for her.

**PS I so didn't make that thing up about the Pinkie suit!**


	33. Injustice

**Chapter 33: Injustice**

**No Villain84 I was never considering stop liking MLP, it's just that after Season 3, I was having trouble coming up with ideas at the time. Also about the Dark Twilight genre: I like it if Twilight gets redeemed and doesn't alienate her friends in the end, look to the story Inner Demons (a story that I highly recommend where as it turns out Twilight is a reincarnation of a Queen of Darkness) also this chapter I was inspired by a trailer for the upcoming game Injustice Gods Among Us which I have preordered! I have read the backstory for the prequel comic as to why Superman as decided "it would be better if I ruled the earth from now on" and I am warning you...it's pretty depressing! Also here Discord wasn't reformed!**

_I can see the headlines..._

_Elements of Harmony fails..._

_Discord kills millions!_

Discord's dark laugh is heard echoing.

The destroyed remains of Ponyville is shown, including the destroyed sign of Sweet Apple Acres.

Dark armoured ponies (resembling Nightmare Moon) are seen marching in line.

_Made sense at first, bad ponies got what they deserved!_

A flag is shown of the "New Regime" logo...

_But now...it's going too far!_

The Alicorn Princess Twilight (wearing the Alicorn Amulet and Nightmare Moon like armour), Princess Luna, Shining Armor and Prince Metamorphosis of the Changelings are seen together with the dark armoured ponies bowing before them.

"Ponies world is incapable of behaving" Morpho says "but now we will preserve Harmony!"

The New Regime guards are surrounding Princess Cadence who uses a spell to distract them and get away.

Princess Cadence mutters "I'm in a Nightmare!"

Applejack and Pinkie Pie are seen fighting eachother, so are Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash (although Fluttershy is doing so relucantly).

Twilight and Rarity are seen duelling and the same goes for Princess Celestia and Luna.

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Princess Cadence and Princess Celestia are together.

"Ponyville and Manehattan will be history!" muttered Rarity.

"No" Princess Celestia said "we have an alternative!"

"May fortune favour the foolish" muttered Blueblood as he watched what transpired in front of him.

"Get your ponies into position, occupy any royal guards you can" Princess Cadence says in a communication spell.

"I'm on it!" stated Lightning Dust on the other end.

The two sides are now charging against eachother.

**Sorry it wasn't exactly like the trailer! So yeah on the New Regime side we have Luna, Twilight, Morpho, Shining Armor, Applejack and Rainbow Dash and against them are Cadence, Celestia, Lightning Dust, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. I purposely put Cadence and Shining on opposite sides thinking the possibilities on that and I made sure both sides had an Element who was a unicorn (or former in Twilight's case), Pegasus and an earth pony.**


	34. Friendship is Witchcraft

**Chapter 34: Friendship is Witchcraft**

**Sorry for the long overdue chapter, just that since Season 3 ended i have been stuck on ideas. I am recently seen Iron Man 3 twice, I really liked it and the big twist everyone's talking about gave me an idea for the next chapter so it may have spoilers! Also this is based on Friendship is Witchcraft which is in my opinion one of the best MLP abridged series. Also Foaly Matripony is my fave FIW episode; funny considering Canterlot Wedding part 1 at least is one of my least favourite MLP episodes (mainly due to the treatment of Twilight at the ending). Also here I reference Past Sins!**

"You are saying there is an alternate universe like our own?" Twilight asked Pinkie who claimed she found another universe when she was wall jumping.

"Yeah only in this one Fluttershy is the evil half dragon leader of a cult!" Pinkie said jumping about "and Sweetie Belle is a robot and nopony likes Spike!"

"Really?" said Twilight wide eyed.

"Also in this one you are an evil jerk who stole Luna's title of Princess of the night!" Pinkie said.

"WHAT?" Twilight burst out shocked.

"Also in this one Shining Armour is called Francis and is your adopted brother!" Pinkie said "and I haven't gotten to the best part!"

"Can't be any worst than anything you just said" Twilight said shaking her head.

"Also in this universe Francis or Shining Armour is not just your brother...but your husband as well!" Pinkie said to Twilight who looked like she just froze on the spot in shock.

"I should wait before telling her about the universe where she adopts the filly reincarnation of Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie thought in her head.


End file.
